The Capturing
by mcgoni67
Summary: Erica Flynn is called out of prison to help Jane and Lisbon, but the plan goes haywire. How will our duo get out of this one? Rated M for some sexy times.
1. Erica

Ok, Jane. It's time for Erica Flynn to go back to jail."

Theresa Lisbon, the head of the CBI Homicide Division, smirked at her golden haired consultant who sat looking through some notecards on his worn leather couch. For his part, the self-righteous charlatan smirked right back at his boss.

"No, Lisbon, I don't think so."

"Oh? Why?"

He looked Teresa straight in her emerald green eyes and said, "I need her."

Lisbon stopped in front of his couch with a shocked look. Then, she awkwardly stared at him for a moment, could think of nothing cogent to say, and with a somewhat hurt look, turned away out of the room.

Jane shrugged and returned to his notecards. A very brief question of Lisbon possibly being jealous crossed his handsome features and he glanced up at her retreating form, but the concern also passed just as quickly.

As Theresa entered her office again, she thought: Jane needed someone? Jane? Their Jane? The man who'd worn his wedding ring from his dead wife for over ten years? He never NEEDED anyone, did he? Sitting down to her desk to complete paperwork, she couldn't wrap her head around it. The Jane she thought she knew needed no one. When he'd said that he 'needed' devious husband-killer Erica Flynn, Theresa admitted to feeling slightly jealous of the statuesque, arrogant, manipulative brunette. It really made her grumpy. Now, Erica was being allowed out of jail on a brief furlough to work with Patrick Jane on a case. It rubbed Lisbon the wrong way.

"Lisbon?"

The man in question appeared at her office door.

"What is it, Jane?"

"The sheriff's office just called. They are ready to once again release Erica Flynn to our custody."

"Oh joy." She rolled her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose. She could feel a tension headache coming on.

Twenty minutes later she found herself in the sheriff's office waiting with Jane for the infamous matchmaker/black-widow to walk out of jail.

"Well, there's no need to look so down in the mouth." Jane looked sideways at his usually helpful colleague. Today she was morose and need he say...reticent.

"Oh, no, there is absolutely nothing wrong with releasing a convicted man-killer to our custody."

"Lisbon, it is only for 24 hours. I just need her to--" Jane was interrupted by the door to his left opening. Erica Flynn strolled through dressed in everyday clothes (if one considered a tight gray pencil skirt and pink silk blouse with ermine stole, everydayish) supposedly ready to work a case with Jane who was the ONLY one Erica kept her eyes glued to. All of the five male officers in the general area plus Jane had eyes only for Flynn. Lisbon sighed. What was it with this woman? Of course she was beautiful, but the men in the room could easily have been mistaken for slobbering dogs. This was not going to be fun. She reluctantly took the clipboard from the attending officer and signed Erica out of jail.

"Patrick, and Agent Lisbon," Erica drawled with honey sweetness. "I'm so happy to see you."

Erica wrapped her arm with Jane's and the two strolled from the office in front of Lisbon. All three were surprised to see a long black stretch limo in front of the sheriff's office.

"Oh, my friend owns a car service," said Erica. "He offered me chauffer service in my short time out. Coming, Patrick?"

Jane smiled at Lisbon and then climbed into the back of the limo. The door closed behind him, but then was suddenly opened again and Theresa made Jane scoot to the middle while she climbed in. Now it was Lisbon's chance to smirk in having the blond consultant trapped between her and Erica. Jane looked sheepishly from one woman to the other.

"Well, this should be fun," he commented.

Three hours later, the trio was back in the limo but this time dressed for a high class charity event. The plan was to smoke out two arms dealers who were supposed to be in attendance. Erica was along for positive identification. She was dressed in a deep plum and completely sequined sheath while Theresa wore a strapless black gown with a sequin edge detail that was simple and elegant and fell just above her knees. Jane was seated between them again looking devastatingly handsome in a simple black tuxedo. The car came to a stop at The Calistoga Springs Country Club, and Jane escorted both women inside. The plan was for Jane and Erica to appear as a couple, while Theresa would hang back, mingle and provide back up as needed. Cho and Rigsby were in a van a block away listening to everything said. Once Erica had identified and made contact with the pair in question, Jane would play the part of another dealer and try to set up a meeting for the following day. Hopefully, it would not take long to accomplish their goal.

Once inside, Theresa surveyed the surroundings and identified any troublesome areas of the large ballroom. Jane and Erica were sauntering around the room. Jane had his hand at the small of Erica's back and Theresa felt a small twinge of jealousy. Flynn did not hide her blatant attraction to the consultant, but surely Jane would not fall into the woman's sticky web? Surely, right? Lisbon wasn't so confident. Suddenly the band, who must have been taking a break, started playing again and she saw Jane draw Erica onto the dance floor. Having danced with him several times before, she knew what a good dancer Jane was and once again she found herself wishing that it was she in his arms and not the leggy man-killer.

"Would you like a drink, ma'am?" A waiter had come up beside her with a tray of champagne.

"Yes, I think I would." Might as well get a little tipsy if she had to watch the Jane and Erica interaction all night.

About 45 minutes later, Theresa, who was now on her fifth glass of champagne, felt someone grab her elbow.

"Hey--"

"Would you like to dance?"

Of course it was Jane. She smiled her assertion and followed him to the dance floor. Then, in a staged whisper, said through her teeth, "Where's Erica?"

He pulled her into a gentle waltz. "Calm down, Tonto, she's dancing with one of our marks."

Lisbon tried to inconspicuously look around and caught sight of their minion. Comfortable in Jane's arms, she decided to allow herself to just enjoy the moment. He smelled amazing...woody, clean, natural with just a hint of spice. The music was soothing, and Jane was a smooth and practiced dancer. A girl could get used--

Snap out of it Theresa! She looked at Jane and he was smirking.

"Have a little too much champagne,Tonto?"

"Not at all," she gulped, "and quit calling me that."

"I thought you were my trustworthy partner."

"I am! But, we are far from the Lone Ranger and Tonto."

The song ended and Jane and Lisbon parted ways, he thanking her, and then once again assuming his persona for the plan.

Lisbon took her place again on a bar stool, and then she watched Erica introduce her most recent dance partner to Jane. This was it. Reaching into her purse, she clicked her minuscule hidden ear piece on.

She still had visual on the foursome of individuals seated at a far table. At first their talk was mere pleasantries, but then it took a turn. The two men with Jane and Erica suddenly stood up from the table as if to leave. Erica and Jane rose quickly too. The foursome moved towards the entrance to the ballroom.

Great!, thought Lisbon, now I have to try to catch up with them. She moved perpendicular to her targets.

"Rigsby? Cho?" No answer. "Hey guys, we're on the move. Are you there?"

Still dead silence. This was not good. She hoped something was just wrong with the com and her friends were alright. Lisbon got to the ballroom doors just in time to see the two marks move through the outside doors with Jane and Erica being pushed in front of them. Wait. Did the marks have guns to their backs? Oh no. Had she been able to get ahold of Cho or Rigsby, she would have activated them to intercept. She walked faster.

"Cho? Rigsby?" She tried again. Nothing.

As she pushed open the outside doors, Lisbon saw a dark colored windowless van about to leave. She removed her shoes so she could run to her car faster. BAM! Something suddenly hit her from behind. Theresa fell limply to the ground and everything went black.


	2. Tied Up

When Lisbon came to, she had no idea how long she'd been out, just that she had a headache for the record books. She could tell her earpiece had been removed and her leg pistol holster and gun were gone. She was also blindfolded and her arms were bound securely behind her. Suddenly, the chair she was sitting in whirled around giving her a momentary feeling of vertigo. The blindfold was removed and she blinked in the bright fluorescent light of what appeared to be a garage or warehouse of sorts. As her eyes adjusted, the sight that met her eyes was not pleasant. Not pleasant indeed. In fact it made her spitting angry and at the same time she wanted to throw up.

"Lisbon!" Jane shouted. "Close your eyes, don't look!!" He got that out, but then he was suddenly gagged.

Even though Lisbon did close her eyes, the image she'd just seen was now burned in her mind. What she had witnessed in that brief moment was sadistic. Jane was sitting upright in a chair shirtless and with his hands bound behind his back. His curls were tousled and one eye looked bruised and was purpling quickly. However, the most shocking thing was Erica. She was seated on Jane's lap facing him with her hands bound behind her as well. Both had their legs secured to the chair too. Her sheathe was bunched up around her hips and the bodice of her beautiful dress had been ripped to her waist and now hung in tatters. Her bra was nowhere in sight. She looked to be nearly passed out, and her brow and lip were bleeding. She was resting her head on Patrick's far shoulder which made her arch her back while her pendulous, full breasts were pressed against his chest.

What the hell was going on? thought Lisbon.

"Ahh, Agent Lisbon. You decided to wake up and join the party, no?"

The speaker, who stepped into Lisbon's line of vision and blocked out the other disturbing sight, was a large bearded man with a slavic accent. He grabbed Lisbon's chin and said, "It would seem that your 'friends' here wanted to create a make-believe show, so we decided to help them out and have a little fun too."

"Who are you, and what the HELL is going on??" Theresa spit out wrenching her head from his hand.

"Ah, that is not important. What is important, Miss Lisbon, is that you cooperate and do what we say."

He strolled over to where a gagged Jane and drugged-looking Erica sat. Reaching for Erica's shoulders, he pulled her back away from Jane's chest. Then he grabbed her breasts and began to mold and knead them while sucking on her neck. Erica moaned something incoherent, while Jane tried to struggle, but was powerless. The bearded beast looked back at Lisbon.

"You bastard, let go of her!" Lisbon cried out.

Jane implored Lisbon with his eyes to be quiet. Being gagged and bound, he could say and do nothing.

"Ahh, you are jealous, Miss Lisbon, no? Maybe you would like the same treatment?"

"No! This is sick. Let go of her this instant. She's obviously out of it." Erica's head was lolling backward and she was not fighting back. She seemed drugged. "We will give you what you want, just let her go."

"Perhaps the more Miss Flynn moves against Mr. Jane (he grabbed Erica's hips at this and gyrated them), then certain things will rise so to speak."

Jane put his head back at this.

"Aaaahhh. This is no fun to have one of our participants be so incoherent." He moved to untie Flynn.

"What do you say, Miss Lisbon? Care to learn the intimate secrets of your consultant?"

Another two men had now seemingly appeared out of nowhere. What was going to happen? A cold chill ran down Lisbon's spine. The two men undid Erica's legs and pulled her off of Jane. They undid his gag too.

"No," he said in a garbled voice. "Please...don't.. do this…" Jane's head drooped in utter dejection.

The two goons of Mr.Slovakian accent dragged the incoherent Erica away ingloriously. They dropped her on the cold cement floor about 10 feet away where she lay limp, exposed and unresponsive. Lisbon was worried about Erica, but afraid of what would come next. She was still bound to the chair she was sitting in with her hands in cuffs behind her back.

The man with the accent came up behind Lisbon and loosened the rope around her waist.

He looked directly at Jane and then ran a hand down each of Lisbon's cheeks.

"So pretty, eh, Mr. Jane? So ripe...luscious."

He leaned down and licked Lisbon's cheek.

"Leave her alone, you bastard." Jane tried to wiggle from his bonds again.

"Oh, I will. But you won't. Because you see,even though I do like to participate, I am more of what you call a voyeur. I like to watch. If you want to get out of this alive, you will do exactly as I say."

"Damn you!" Jane tried to catch Lisbon's eye, but couldn't.

As Jane exclaimed, the man pulled the zipper down on Lisbon's strapless ball gown and pushed it down to her waist. The gown had a built in bustier, so Lisbon had not worn a bra. Her entire torso was exposed and her perfectly shaped and beautiful breasts stood out lusciously. Jane did not look after a brief glimpse, and Lisbon gasped in shock wishing to God she could cover herself, but again her arms were cuffed behind her back.

"Ahhh, beautiful, Miss Lisbon, just beautiful." Theresa closed her eyes in embarrassment and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Please...don't." She managed to whisper.

"Oh,come now, let's have some fun," he said in a sinister tone.

The next thing she knew, Theresa was being lifted under her armpits by his 'assistants'. She tried to go completely limp, but it was to no avail, and they still lifted her.

They dragged her in front of and somewhat above Jane and placed her so that she had no choice but to straddle his lap. When they had lifted her, her dress had fallen completely off, and now all she wore were dark emerald lace briefs. She was mortified. Jane was still tied securely to the chair and he could really not move. The goons held Lisbon up and pushed her chest onto Jane's face. He remained tight lipped and kept his eyes closed with his face turned to the side.

"Oh, come now, Mr. Jane, surely you know what to do with your mouth when presented with a luscious bosom." The sadistic moron with the accent had seated himself a few feet from them with his legs crossed and now he was pointing a gun at them.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon." Jane whispered. "It's not real. Just keep your mind--"

"Quiet!...I said quiet. You will do as I say."

This man is psychotic thought Lisbon.

"Lick her breasts and nipples, Mr. Jane."

"It's not real…" Jane whispered, but then because she was being pressed into his face, and because he had a Glock 9 pointed at him, Jane kissed one breast and took one nipple into his mouth.

"That's it, yes, that's it," said the sadistic fuck watching.

Silent tears continued to run down Theresa's face, and she tried to squirm again, but it did nothing. She had often wondered what Jane's mouth would feel like on her skin, but never like this. His tongue and the sensations it was causing made her weaker than she already was and sent an electrical charge right to her center.

The goons finally forced her to sit on Jane's lap where she felt a hard bulge and knew that he'd gotten excited over their forced interaction. Lisbon leaned her head against Jane's chest. She wished she could just disappear. The two assistants secured the two with rope again just above their waists, forcing Lisbon's bare chest against Jane's. They also re-gagged both people.

"Well, we will be off," said Mr. Accent. "Thank you for the brief entertainment, I do wish we had more time." The man drew a finger down Lisbon's arm and tweaked a rosy nipple. She squirmed and complained through the gag. "Oh, and by the way, we will be taking Ms. Flynn along for...how you say...pleasure and identification. Asta la vista!"

The awful man kept his gun trained on Jane and Lisbon and backed toward the van parked in the nondescript warehouse. The goons had picked up Erica who was now moaning and dumped her in the van. In seconds, the van had backed away and the warehouse door had slammed shut. They heard a padlock being locked on the outside. The silence after they were gone was deafening.

Hot tears were still streaming down Theresa's face. She had her eyes tightly closed, and suddenly she hiccupped. She leaned her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Please don't." Jane whispered in a pained and strained voice. He felt like his feisty Theresa had been broken.

What? Her head popped up. How had he removed his gag?

"A simple trick...Theresa. A simple trick." He said quietly.

"Here, let me see if I can help get yours off. Excuse my forwardness…" Green eyes met blue. Ironic, considering the fact that moments ago he had been instructed to suckle her chest.

Jane grabbed Lisbon's gag on her cheek with his teeth and began pulling and twisting. In the process his soft lips swiped against her cheek over and over. Lisbon groaned in pain and dismay; the gag was tight, so it took concerted effort on Jane's part, but eventually he accomplished his goal.

"Ugh, Thank-you." She whispered as the gag fell around her neck.

"Theresa. I'm sorry...so, so sorry." He stared only at her eyes. "I never--"

"Don't, Jane. Don't. Somehow we've got to find our way out of this."

"When I find that sadistic ape, I will murder him with my bare hands. Fucker!!"

Lisbon could see that Jane was really angry for he never really swore.

"Not before I get to him first. But for now, let's try to figure how we can get out of these stupid bonds. Can you get anywhere with your hands?"

They both began squirming and testing the bonds on their wrists.

"Stop." Jane said.

"What?"

"Don't squirm. If you hadn't noticed Theresa, we are sitting in a compromised situation and...well..let's just say that squirming is going to make certain parts of me react without my control."

"Oh,...OH," she reddened again and tried to raise her crotch a little from his lap. Suddenly she was hyper aware of their positioning, and she even thought she felt some movement against her groin. "Oh, sorry. I will keep still."

"Lisbon, we're just going to have to wait for someone to miss us and come looking. For now, it looks like we're stuck."

"Where are they going to look? All they know is we disappeared from the ball."

"What happened to Cho and Rigsby?"

"I tried contacting them, but I never heard back. I hope they're… OK…"

"They're probably fine." There was an awkward silence for a moment.

Now having no choice but to get a closer look at his face, she sucked in a dismayed breath.

"Your face. Does it hurt?" She whispered wishing she could touch and soothe with her fingers.

"Not too much."

Patrick, what happened?"

Surprised at her use of his first name, he said, "It's too awful to speak,Theresa."

"Try."

"No," his voice sounded traumatized. He now laid his head on her shoulder too.

"We have to talk about it so we can get out of this and go after them. Erica is our responsibility and we need to go after them."

"You think I don't know that??"

"Shhh, yes I know you do." She tried a less menacing tone; more of a nurturing one. Wounded and humiliated Theresa was now gone and in her place was feisty, practical CBI agent Theresa Lisbon even if she was still tied mostly naked to her consultant.

Lisbon groaned at the achiness in her arms, but trying to move or stretch them just pushed she and Jane closer. She tried to keep her hips still but stretching her arms made them move just a bit. Jane gasped a little. She tried to put the thought and warmth of their connected groins out of her mind.

"Do you have any idea where we might be?"

"So I tried to count and see how long we were driving, I think it was about 20 minutes, and then suddenly we stopped. They got us out of the van, untied us and then just kept us separately cuffed and gagged. It seemed close to the ocean. I could hear the surf. It was dark though, and I really couldn't get my bearings. Once inside here, they kept us cuffed but removed our gags. At first it seemed like Mr. Accent believed that I was an arm's dealer, the ruse Erica and I had created, and he was grilling me for information. As far as he knew, I was smuggling in a huge shipment in a week's time, and he wanted a part of it. He apologized for using violent methods to 'interview' us, but it was his way."

"All the time we were talking, Mr. Accent kept a sleazy eye on Erica. He just had a weird creepy way of eyeing her and moving close to her. It soon became clear that they were on to our make-believe story. I knew we were in trouble."

They were tying me up, and then Accent grabbed Erica and kissed her, biting her lip and drawing blood. He seemed to get excited when she cried out in pain. He slapped her hard, and when I squirmed to try to help her, his other goon punched me and pulled my bonds tighter. Once they were sure I was looking, Accent licked each side of Erica's face and bit her cheek hard. Because she was cuffed there was no way for her to fight back even though she did struggle. I could do nothing."

"Oh, Jane."

Lisbon was mesmerized by his electric blue eyes. She moved her cheek to rest against his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Before they cuffed my hands behind my back and tied my legs to this damn chair, they made me take off my shirt and jacket. Accent's discovery of our plot seemed to make him get meaner by the moment. He turned his attention back to Erica, and in one movement literally ripped the dress from her body. He must have also drugged her at some point, because she was somewhat limp and mumbling incoherently."

"That's when his second goon walked in with you blindfolded and bound. Honestly, Theresa, I'd been frightened before, but when I saw you at their mercy as well… well (his voice and eyes dropped here) I was terrified."


	3. Get Out

**Thanks for reading. I am relatively new to this fan fiction thing. I appreciate any feedback you can give. **

As Theresa took in the tone of Jane's voice, she knew he was telling the truth. He cared for her, she didn't doubt that, and she cared...loved...him, she knew that too. Once again she became hyper aware of their weird position. How she wished they were somewhere private and they hadn't been forced into this skin to skin contact. She so wished…

"Theresa?"

His question brought her from her reverie. She snapped back to attention.

"Ok, well let's get out of this mess. Come on, Jane, you must have some idea."

"I do, but it will require our complete coordination."

"Ok."

"There's a type of workbench behind you. If we try to rise together and inch our way over, I might be able to get something that could help me get these cuffs off…"

"Ok."

"Rise as much as you can, Theresa." It was mere inches. "Now, we are going to turn about 180 degrees so we can try to inch sideways towards that workbench. We must take it slow, because if we fall, someone's going to break something and it will be impossible to get up again. Ready?"

She nodded.

The turning was accomplished with much grunting and groaning, Theresa standing as tall as she could, and Jane pressing himself down in the chair. They did almost fall once, but recovered. They stopped and sat again after the turn. Theresa's arms were numb as she was sure Jane's were too. They were both panting and flushed from just trying to stand and turn.

"Theresa?"

"Yes?"

"I have a really weird question to ask you."

"What is it?"

They were sitting and resting their heads on each others shoulders again.

"May I kiss you?"

"What??"

"I asked if I could kiss you."

"Are you serious?" She looked shocked.

"I am."

"I know it's terrible timing, but I was just thinking that if we weren't able to get out of here, well I might never get the opportunity. I want that." He looked down.

"Hmmm. You are serious."

"Yes, I am.

She chuckled. "Well, I guess one little kiss wouldn't hurt."

Jane didn't have to move far to press his mouth to Teresa's. He did so, and then his tongue traced her lips begging for entrance. It felt good...oh so good. Their tongues warred for dominance intensified by desperation. Theresa desperately wanted him to put his hands on her, and she wanted her hands in his unruly curls, but that was impossible. They broke for air, both panting and eyes dilated.

"To be continued?" He asked hopefully.

Theresa blushed. "Definitely, to be continued."

He smiled. "Ok, let's try moving sideways very slowly. Ready?" She nodded, her lips still tingling. Her nipples had also hardened during their kiss and were now poking Jane's chest. She had to quit thinking about it. They began inching sideways.

It took about 15 minutes to move a couple of feet, but they managed. At the workbench, Jane spied a small screwdriver he thought he might be able to use. Now, how to get it. He saw a yardstick closer to the edge of the bench, and if he could get his mouth on it, he could try to get the screwdriver to the edge of the work table. He explained this to Theresa, and they maneuvered to get it. Now the tool to save them was nearly in reach. Turning so Jane's back was to it, Theresa nearly had to lift Jane, but soon he had the tool in hand. Not wanting to celebrate too soon, they sat down both breathing hard. Jane had a death grip on the small tool. He began trying to get the handcuffs unlocked. Consternation and extreme concentration highlighted his face. Theresa didn't want to even take a breath. If he could only--

"Yes!"

Suddenly, Jane had his cuffs off and his arms wrapped her up briefly. He quickly untied the rope around their waists and then reached down to release his legs. He went to stand up, but nearly collapsed from his stiffness. Theresa still sat completely exposed, so holding on to the bench for support, Jane stepped to her back and quickly picked the lock on her cuffs. She brought her arms and hands to her front for modesty. Jane released Theresa's legs and they were free. Standing, Theresa threw herself at him, and they wrapped each other in a tight hug.

"You did it, Jane, you did it!"

They held each other for a moment and then realized they needed to get out of there. Who knew if and when Accent and his goons would return. Lisbon broke free and seeing her dress laying on the floor of the warehouse, she grabbed it and pulled it on. Jane had grabbed his shirt and jacket too. She was trying to get the zipper up, when Jane quietly finished it for her.

She turned around. His eyes communicated volumes. "Don't say it Jane, let's just get out of here."

"After you, Lisbon."


	4. CBI

Several hours later, Lisbon entered her apartment, dead tired and emotionally and physically drained. How had things gone so horribly wrong? She closed her eyes as memories of the last 12 hours flooded her mind.

After getting out of the garage, she and Jane had found their way back to the CBI with the help of others. They certainly must have looked a rag tag pair to the trucker who'd given them their first ride to a diner on the outskirts of Sacramento. She in her evening gown that was dust encrusted and ripped on the bodice and Jane in his suit wearing no shirt. Theresa was walking in Jane's socks because her shoes had been misplaced long ago. Jane had quite the black eye on his left side, and Theresa's hair hung loose and straggly. The trucker had been kind though and she thought he basically assumed they had partied a little too much. That was the impression they let him keep too. It was easier. Finally, a police officer had seen them, realized they were the missing CBI personnel and taken them directly to the CBI.

Once in the office, a bolo was issued for the dark van and the kidnapped Erica Flynn. They had learned that Rigsby and Cho had been drugged and compromised in the sting operation at the country club. Both men had regained consciousness several hours later no worse for the wear, but having lost track of Jane, Erica and Lisbon. Chief Officer Luther Wainwright had insisted that Jane, Lisbon, Cho and Rigsby be checked out in medical first, and then the team gathered to decompress and figure out their next steps. Both Jane and Lisbon had been given CBI gray issue sweats and sweatshirts to change into. The main perpetrator's (Mr. Accent, the sadistic fuck) name was Ivan Gortsky. He had ties to the Russian mafia and a rap sheet a mile long. His assistants had not been positively identified as of yet, but Wainwright wanted both Jane and Lisbon to sit with an artist later.

Wainwright took lead, and Lisbon knew he was speaking, but it seemed like she was listening in a vacuum. It was like listening to the voice of any adult in a Charlie Brown sketch. It was mumbled noise. Jane had filled the team in on their capture and ultimate escape, and he had eloquently and thankfully left out the sadistic forced touching. Jane and Lisbon had sat across the table from one another, and after he finished relating their story, his eyes had met hers briefly and Theresa was surprised to feel an electrical charge pass through her. Things had changed between she and Jane, but she had no idea what to do now.

"Lisbon?"

She realized the director had asked her a question.

"I asked if you agreed."

"Sir?"

He repeated. "It's 4:00 am. I suggested that Van Pelt, Ron and myself manage things here until about 10 and the rest of you go get some sleep. If we need you, we will send out an alert. We've heard nothing from the Bolo yet, but something will probably pop up soon. Go. Go home. Get some rest and we will reconvene at 10."

"Yes, Sir."

At that directive, the group dispersed and Lisbon found herself in the elevator with Jane, Cho and Rigsby. The junior officers apologized profusely for what they considered their failure in allowing Jane and Lisbon to be taken by Grotsky and his men. Lisbon reassured them that she and Jane did not blame them or consider them responsible for anything that had happened. The elevator reached the parking garage and the four stepped out. Lisbon hugged both men who also shook hands with Jane and then went to find their cars.

Jane looked at Lisbon and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm over this way." He pointed with his hand.

"And I'm over this way." She pointed the opposite.

"Lisbon--," he tried to reach for her hand.

She took a step backward. "Don't," she whispered. "I need time to process, Jane."

He looked down at the ground and swept his hand through his hair. "OK."

They went their separate ways, and that's how Lisbon had ended up on her couch currently. Rising stiffly, she walked to her bedroom, undressed, climbed into her bed and fell deeply asleep. Tomorrow was another day.

mmm

At ten the next morning, the team was together again and ready to get to work. The only member glaringly absent was Patrick Jane. Wainwright quickly updated them.

"Good morning. Around 6:00 a.m. this morning CHP found an abandoned blue van just off the I-5 about 45 miles north of Calistoga Springs. There was no sign of our perpetrators or Erica Flynn. We are fairly certain, however, that the van in question is the one used to kidnap Erica Flynn. Investigators are going through it as we speak."

Wainwright continued to give his update and assign people to various tasks, but Lisbon could only think of one thing. Where was Jane?

"Lisbon, could I have a minute with you in your office?"

"Certainly."

"Do you have any idea where Jane is?"

"I don't, but I was going to try to call him right--"

Suddenly, there was some type of uproar out in the office. Jane had just gotten off the elevator and guess who was with him? None other than a slightly banged up, but fully aware and walking on her own two feet, Erica Flynn. The two were quickly ushered into Lisbon's office.

"Hello, Lisbon." Jane looked at her in his typical matter of fact way. He was dressed as he normally would be, and if Lisbon didn't say so herself (which she did in her head) looking every bit the handsome consultant. She smiled back at him, relieved and titillated at the same time.

"Jane. Miss Flynn." Wainwright was effusive and ushered the two to Lisbon's couch. "How are you? Do you need medical? How is it that you both show up here at the same time?"

"Luther," Jane said, "Let us catch our breath, and I promise I will share the strange events of my morning."

Erica smiled and spoke too. "Thank you, Officer Wainwright. It has certainly been an ordeal for sure. I was never so happy to see Patrick as this morning!" She scooted closer to him and even placed a hand on his knee. Even after their ordeal, the woman was preening. Lisbon felt a flame of jealousy. Jane would not look at her.

"So, Miss Flynn, how did you get away from your captors?" Theresa's voice was monotone.

"Ahh, Teresa. That is really hard to say. I remember," here her voice took on a more serious tone, "driving and I was laying down in the back of a windowless van. I had been given a stinky camouflage coat to cover up with, but then I was tied up, blindfolded and gagged. I think there were only two men in the van. Wasn't there a third guy when we were held at that warehouse?"

"There was," said Theresa and Jane simultaneously.

"Well, I never saw a third person. We stopped once and switched to a different vehicle, but then it seems like we drove forever. Finally, we did stop. I was taken out of the van; I was petrified. I thought at any moment they might rape me or kill me. I was incredibly frightened. They made me walk up a set of stairs and then I was forced to sit down. I didn't know where I was, but I could hear outside sounds. It was a few minutes, but then I suddenly realized I was alone. I heard a vehicle drive off and then nothing. I couldn't see or speak due to the blindfold and gag and my hands were still bound, so I waited."

"And that's where I come in," said Jane. "I was just getting ready to come here around 7:00 am; I never really did sleep, but I opened my door and Erica is sitting there. I quickly looked around, but seeing no one I took off her restraints and brought her into my hotel room. I locked the door, closed the curtains, consoled Erica and then tried to figure out what to do next."

"Jane! Why didn't you call me?"

"I did Lisbon, but you never answered."

She realized she had seen a call from Jane just as she was leaving, but when she tried to call back, it was his voicemail.

"Well, the good thing is now you are here safe. Miss Flynn, can we get you anything?" Theresa finally noticed that Erica was dressed in a very nondescript navy blue sweatsuit.

"No, Thank-you, Theresa. Patrick has been so kind and as I was taking a shower he went to a little shop around the corner to get me this sweatsuit. He is a dear." Erica rubbed her hand up and down Jane's forearm. Jane smiled uncomfortably.

"Do you have any idea where your captors may have gone?" asked Wainright.

"I really have no idea. The only one I had met prior to last night was Ivan Grotsky, and I did not even know he was foreign until he started speaking during our capture."

"You realize, Officer Wainright, that I really did not know him well. He always spoke impeccable English around me, and up until last week did not know he dealt in arms."

"Ok," replied Wainright. "We will continue to be on the lookout for the men who took you three captive, but I would also like each of you to sit with a police artist and maybe we can come up with a clearer description of each of our unknowns. Then, Miss Flynn, we will have to arrange for your transport back to jail."

"Oh, Patrick," she turned to Jane, "I really wish I didn't have to go."

Lisbon cleared her throat. "But unfortunately, you must, Miss Flynn." She wanted to smirk, but realized it was not appropriate. Jane kept his face neutral. Erica pouted


	5. Captured Hearts

**_I'm actually not very happy with the way this turned out. Please let me know what you think. Also, I had meant to end this with some sexy Jane and Lisbon time, but I dont find the sexy stuff the easiest thing to write. Anyways, thanks for reading and a Happy 2020 to you and yours. _**

Hours later, things within the office seemed to be getting back to normal with the exception of no communication happening between Jane and Lisbon. Both she and Jane along with Erica had met with police artists and come up with drawings, and then soon after that Erica had been escorted back to jail. Lisbon had internally, and probably externally, breathed a sigh of relief. Sacramento PD, the CHP and CBI continued to be on the lookout for the missing arms dealers, but nothing aside from the abandoned van had turned up. Grotsky and his associates had probably left the country and were long gone.

At around 2:00 pm, Lisbon found herself yawning behind her desk. She was having an incredibly hard time focusing and even nodded off a couple of times. When Wainright caught her, he suggested she go home and get a real rest. She resisted at first but then realized she was bone tired. She gathered her things and headed to the elevator. Suddenly, she heard Jane call her name. She froze before the open elevator doors.

"Lisbon?" She'd been avoiding him.

Putting on a blank face, Lisbon turned to face him. Once again, she was overwhelmed by his handsomeness. How had she not noticed his glaring good looks over the past six years? Probably because he had been a big pain in her ass… thorn in her paw… bother… bugger… annoyance…She could go on.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Going home?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted."

"Good. I'm glad you are going to rest. Text me later?"

"Sure, Jane."

"Goodnight, Theresa."

"Goodnight."

As the elevator went down, Theresa thought that was the weirdest exchange she and Jane had ever had. Even though their words had been absolutely pleasant, it seemed as though there was an 'elephant' standing right behind Jane. After all that had transpired in the last 20 hours, it would seem like they would exchange more than just small talk. She could do nothing at the moment, so rather than dwell on it, Theresa Lisbon drove home.

She tried to clear her mind by listening to music or just focusing on the route she was taking. The hard part, however, was getting the memories of Patrick's lips and touch on her body parts out of her mind. In the midst of their ordeal she had been frightened and disgusted, but she had also been aroused. She really wanted to feel the same thing again, but this time of her own accord and desire along with Patrick's. She sensed that he was feeling the same physical attraction as she was, but neither of them had ever acted on it until forced to by Grotsky. But then they had also shared that amazing kiss. Something was brewing between them that was sure.They had both agreed that certain things would be continued, right? The anticipation of that was going to kill her.

Arriving home, Lisbon took a long hot shower, scrubbing extra hard to try to erase the horrible images of yesterday seared into her mind. She still felt violated and exposed. Yes, it had been Jane rubbing his face against her intimately, but Grotsky and his men had ogled and even touched her too. It had been humiliating and vulgar. Using her favorite vanilla and cinnamon scented shampoo helped a little, and she stood under the hot water until it turned cold. After, she put on her comfy hockey jersey and sleep leggings and then went to raid her kitchen. Her stomach had been protesting its lack of food for awhile.

Coming out of her bedroom, her cop sense kicked in and she realized there were noises coming from her kitchen. There was someone in her apartment! Grabbing her gun from the dresser, Theresa inched her way down the hall. Stepping around the corner, she pointed her gun and yelled, "Freeze!"

A surprised Patrick Jane threw his hands in the air. "Don't shoot!"

"What the hell, Jane! I might have shot you!!"

Now he looked chagrined. "Sorry, Lisbon." He lowered his hands slowly as she put the safety back on her gun and put it in her waistband.

"What are you doing here, and how did you get in?

Patrick turned back to the stove where he was putting the finishing touches on what looked to be an amazing chicken alfredo. He wore no jacket or vest, had his sleeves rolled up, and had found one of Theresa's aprons to wear. His curls were tousled, and he looked domestic and cute. He tasted his creation tentatively from one of Lisbon's wooden spoons.

"Cooking you dinner," he said in answer to her question, "and I did not break in. I used the extra key you gave to me awhile ago. When I heard your shower, I just got busy cooking. Sorry to startle you."

She'd forgotten she'd given him her extra key six months ago when he'd watered her plants while she'd been on vacation. Everything smelled delicious, and the smell of garlic and a blend of cheeses practically assaulted her. Highlighted in the warmth of the stove light, holding out a spoonful of his creation to her and smiling cutely at her, made Lisbon wish this was a scene she could come home to each night.

"So, Lisbon, now that you have determined I am not an intruder, could you please put the gun away, and join me for a meal?" God, his smile could sink ships!

He placed a yummy looking plate on the table which had been set for two. She noticed there was a bottle of Reisling and two glasses as well. She nodded. "Be right back."

Was this the continuance? Theresa quickly replaced her gun in the bedroom, glanced briefly at her flushed and dare she say glowing complexion, and then hurried back to the kitchen.

For the next half hour it was like nothing had ever happened and they were just Jane and Lisbon sharing a meal and bantering back and forth. The alfredo was delicious and the talk even more so.

At one point their banter slowed and a different mood ensued. Jane reached across the table for her hand and looked deep into Theresa's eyes and tried to apologize for what he'd been forced to do yesterday.

She shook her head but held tightly to his hand. "Don't Patrick," she said, "I don't blame you for anything. We were both doing what we needed to do to avoid something worse."

"I know," he said quietly. He dropped his gaze and seemed speechless for a moment. "I just want you to know…" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and stood suddenly. He turned away, but then turned back to her. It was now or never he realized.

He knelt next to her chair, placed his hand under her chin and gently made her look at him.

"I love you, Theresa. I have for a long, long time."

Theresa felt a tear sneak down her cheek, and then she did the only thing she could. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him for all she was worth. His hands cradled her face and they continued kissing with frenzied intensity. Finally, they had to break for air.

Breathless, she stroked the side of his face, and whispered, "I love you too, Patrick."

"Continuance?"

"Continuance."

This time it was Theresa who looked at him with sultry eyed, took his hand and pulled him willingly toward her bedroom. Their relationship was about to change, but everything about this felt right. Both Patrick and Theresa had been captured by love. There was no going back and quite frankly neither ever wanted to. Their future together was just beginning, in a sweet, tender, loving way.


End file.
